


Angel Crazy

by nephilim67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angry Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, No Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim67/pseuds/nephilim67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been trying to get a hold of Castiel for weeks. Cass doesn't check his voicemails. When he finally does show up, Dean is pissed. He ties Cass to the bed and has his way with him but they only have a few minutes before Sam comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My twin April](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+twin+April).



> I don't own these characters. Though I wish I did *swoon*

Dean heard a woosh behind him. 

"Christ, Cas. Where the hell have you been?!" Dean asked looking up from the computer. 

Dean had been calling Castiel like crazy. The boys needed more info on the seals that were being broken and possible next seals. 

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked. 

"Out doing research. Don't you ever listen to your damn voicemail?" Dean’s voice was coated with anger.

"Not usually." Cas said in a deadpan voice, “I am fighting a war.” 

"Oh so you've just been ignoring the million phone calls I've been sending to your phone and didn't once think it might be an emergency?" Dean asked.

Even though the emergency had already passed, Dean was still getting more pissed by the minute. He needed the angel's help and Cas was never around. He crossed the room in four pretty large, fast steps pinning the angel to the door. 

"You drive me fucking crazy Cas."

Dean looked at the confusion in Cas' glowing blue eyes. Dean smiled evilly. 

He took his soft lips and planted a hard kiss on Cas. An angry kiss. Cas had way more power than Dean but Dean was pretty sure he was too stunned to push him away.

Then Cas started to kiss him back. He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled him even closer so they were just a mash of teeth and tongues. Cas broke the kiss first. "What about Sam?" 

"He’s at the library. That boy is such a geek. But that closes in about 20 minutes so we don’t have much time," Dean said and started kissing Cas on the neck. Dean heard and felt the vibration of Cas’ moan in the back of his throat. 

Dean loved that sound but he was still pissed at the angel. Payback time. He started tearing off Cas’ clothes. Cas was trying to do the same to Dean but Dean had way more practice at that then he had. All Cas managed was his t-shirt before Dean had shoved him onto the bed and tied his hands to each of the bed posts with Cas’ tie and his shirt. 

“Dean? What are you doing?” Cas asked, a little frightened, a little confused.

“Blowing off some steam, since someone doesn't ever want to answer his phone...” Dean said knowing that Cas loved to touch Dean when they were together. 

He started kissing Cas’ shoulder. Moving slowly down his chest. Cas moaned. He wanted to touch Dean. His bond with him was too strong to not to be able to touch him. He saw the mark he left on Dean’s shoulder. He knew what would happen if he touched it. It would set Dean off. But he couldn't get his arms free. 

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Cas could easily overpower Dean but this reaction was far too interesting for him to overpower. This wasn't the first time Dean and Cas had been together, but it was the first time Dean was angry and tying him to the bed was new. 

That was the last thought Cas had because Dean had found his way to his cock and had taken him deep in his mouth. All the way down. The angel cried out. “De…” was he could manage. 

Dean looked up at his angel writhing and moaning. He knew Cas had the stamina of a 16 year old boy so he could feel his orgasm rising already and Dean stopped what he was doing. 

“NO! Dean...please…” Cas whimpered.

“Don’t think you’ll be getting any mercy from me tonight angel.” Dean said with an evil half grin. 

Dean slid his jeans and boxers off. He moved himself so that he was sitting just next to Cas’ face. Cas already knew what was coming next. He took Dean in his mouth as far as he could with his head turned. Dean moaned. He fisted Cas’ hair. Cas just loved the feeling of Dean touching him more than anything. He made sure Dean’s dick was nice and slick. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next. 

Dean pulled out of his mouth.

“Seems we’re expecting something else huh, angel?” 

Cass nodded. “Dean...please...let me go…” Cas pulled against his restraints. 

“Oh I don’t think so. You’re so pretty that way my angel. I know how much you love to touch me. And I’m just pissed enough to deny you that.” Dean grinned evilly again. Cas started to wonder if he’d been possessed. 

“I’m not possessed. Just pissed.” Dean said. “God, you are almost as loud as Sam when you think.” 

Dean was between Cas’ legs. Dean hadn't prepared him at all so he knew this was going to hurt. All he had was his spit on Dean’s cock. 

Cas’ eyes opened wide when he realized what was about to happen. Dean’s pupils were blown wide open. He pushed himself into Cas all in one shot. Cas screamed. Dean moaned. Dean waited. It was more because of adjustment than pain, knowing that the angel had probably healed himself already.

“This. Is. Why. You. Listen. To. Your. Voicemails.” Dean said slamming hard and fast into Cas with each word. He hit Cas’ sweet spot with every single word. Cas groaned with each thrust.

“Fuck Castiel. You’re so fucking tight.” Dean was starting to moan. This was the tightest Cas had ever felt. He knew it was because he still wasn't relaxed from Dean pushing into him. 

“Dean…” was all Cas could manage. 

Dean could feel the pressure building in him. He grabbed Cass’ cock and started stroking slowly. Just enough to get him going even more. Dean knew he wouldn't last long.

Cas moaned more. He could feel his orgasm coming. So could Dean. Cas’ spasms were setting fireworks off in Dean.

“Fuck Cas! I’m gonna come…” Dean moaned.

“Me too…” Castiel managed. 

He could feel Dean pulsing inside of him and calling his name. With all of that and Dean’s hand around his dick, the angel started to come. Hot, white jets exploded across his stomach and Dean’s hand. Cas began to glow. His eyes lit up the room. Dean closed his not wanting them burnt out. Dean fell next to Cas, breathing hard. They both laid with eyes closed, breathing. Cas was listening hard to Dean’s labored breaths. This must have been a hard orgasm for him. He usually never breathed that hard.

Dean finally got up and got a warm washcloth and cleaned the both of them up. Dean put his boxers and t-shirt back on and turned the tv on.

“Dean? Sam will be here soon. Are you going to untie me?” Cas asked.

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe? You know I could get out of this easily.” 

“I know. But you haven’t. Why is that?” Dean asked.

Cas blushed. “Please let me go.” 

“Are you going to check your voicemail more often?” 

“I’ll try. I’m fighting a war in Heaven. But I’ll try,” Cas said.

“Well I guess that’ll have to do...for now.” Dean got up to untie him.

Cas had a fleeting thought to touch the hand print on Dean’s shoulder and send him over the edge unexpected. A little payback for leaving him tied to the bed. But he decided he’d save it for a rainy day. Maybe for one day when he’d be mad at Dean. 

He heard the engine of the Impala turn off and the creak of the door. Dean smiled big at him. Cas just shook his head and disappeared just as Sam walked through the door.


End file.
